Hope in a Melody
by Opague Dreams
Summary: Ginny confesses her love to Hermione in a talent show by singing. f/f slash


::blushing:: Ok, this is dedicated to my crush Karen. ::sheepish grin:: of course she doesn't have a computer so she'll never know about this ^_^  
  
The little voice in Jadis' head that sometimes pops up: You know you're evil friends might print it out and give it to her.  
  
Jadis: O.O I hadn't thought of that! DAMN IT! ::runs off::  
  
  
  
~This song has been changed and edited by me although all original versions belong to the hot TaTu~ to the tune of 'All the Things She Said':  
  
Ginny stood behind the curtain tugging nervously on the short skirt and blouse. The blouse was thick and heavy and itched a bit but Ginny didn't mind. She'd finally be able to tell her true love how she felt. She'd hidden it, behind false looks at Harry and infatuations but she couldn't stand it. She didn't care if everyone laughed or shunned her. Her love would finally know how she felt! Hermione would finally know how she felt. The announcer called her name and she stepped out from behind the thick red curtain onto the stage that had been apparated into the Great Hall for the Hogwarts talent show. The lights above Ginny's head felt burning hot, like tiny suns glaring down at her, challenging her to speak the truth of her heart. Her defiance flared and Ginny pushed her lovely mass of red hair back and moved her plush red lips closer to the microphone raising her hand to signal the stage assistant to start the music. Ginny let the music flow over her and sang the song as she'd changed it in her heart:  
  
All the things she said, all the things she said  
  
Runnin through my head, runnin through my head  
  
All the things she said, all the things she said  
  
Runnin through my head, runnin through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
Dreamin of love is not enough  
  
I'm in serious shit  
  
I'm totally lost  
  
If I'm asking for help, it's only because  
  
The thought of being with you  
  
Has opened my eyes  
  
Who could have ever believed  
  
It was a total surprise  
  
I keep asking myself, wondering how  
  
I keep closing my eyes, but I can't block you out  
  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
  
Nobody else, so we can be free  
  
All the things she said, all the things she said  
  
Runnin through my head, runnin through my head, runnin through my head  
  
All the things she said, all the things she said  
  
Runnin through my head, runnin through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
Dreamin of love is not enough  
  
Dreamin of love is not enough!  
  
The music played, strong and Ginny closed her eyes trying to take some of that strength and put all the heart she could into it.  
  
And I'm feeling mixed up  
  
don't want her to feel cornered and rushed  
  
I feel like it's my fault, but I want her so much  
  
Wanna fly her away, somewhere there's no pain  
  
Where she can understand and see the love in my face  
  
If they stop and stare, it wouldn't worry me  
  
Cuz I'd be feelin for her, what she's feelin for me  
  
I have tried to pretend, tried to forget  
  
But it was driving me mad, driving me out of my head  
  
All the things she said, all the things she said  
  
Runnin through my head, runnin through my head, runnin through my head  
  
All the things she said, all the things she said  
  
Runnin through my head, runnin through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
Dreamin of love is not enough  
  
Dreamin of love is not enough!  
  
Brother (she looked at Ron who was staring) looking at me  
  
Tell me, what do you see  
  
Bet you think, I lost my mind  
  
Hermy (she didn't dare look at Hermione) look at me  
  
Could you, ever love me  
  
Have I crossed the line  
  
All the things she said, all the things she said  
  
Runnin through my head, runnin through my head, runnin through my head  
  
All the things she said, all the things she said  
  
Runnin through my head, runnin through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
This is not enough  
  
This is not enough!  
  
All the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said  
  
Ginny looked up at the music faded away and said loudly and clearly. "Hermione. I love you." Everyone was silent and Ginny relized they weren't looking at her but at Hermione. Ginny looked at Hermione to and realized she was staring at her. After a long moment Hermione let out a loud sob and run forward to the stage and threw herself into Ginny's arm. Ginny's heart threatened to burst as Hermione looked into her eyes smiling.  
  
Hermione brought her lips close to Ginny's ear and sang softly "Dreaming of love wasn't enough" Ginny laughed and bent down and kissed Hermione and both of them became deaf to the loud cheers and clapping. 


End file.
